Warbler Forever
by Goddess Seshat
Summary: Kurt hears some thing that upsets in and calls the Wablers to help him.


Warbler Forever

The Warblers were all sitting in their Common Room talking about what they would perform at a middle school next week when _Born This Way_ started blaring thru out the room. Jeff fell to grab his phone out of his bag, when he looked up everyone was looking at him.

"It's Kurt." Nick told the room before Jeff put his phone on speaker.

"Hey Kurt, how are you doing." Jeff answers and all the room could hear was crying on the other end.

"I think I need a Niff hug." Kurt said in a soft voice. They could tell he has been crying for a while now.

"Kurt what happened." Jeff put his hand over Nick's mouth and shook his head at the room.

"Blaine. Jeremiah. Cheating." Kurt cried into his phone.

"Fuck." Trent examined

"Damn Bastered." Flint said out loud.

"Were you right now Kurt?" Jeff asked as he started getting his bag together, others following. The ones that did not know Kurt well or at all looked on before doing the same.

"At home, I skipped school today. I have to be at Glee after school today. I thought it was a dream, I saw them at the mall yesterday. They were kissing in the food court in front of all the girls of my Glee club, they did not care Rachel said that they were a better couple then me and him." Kurt told them as they left the room making their way to the front of the school.

"Ok we'll head to your house first; if you're not there we'll head to your school." Jeff said as they headed to the parking lot.

"Ok see you soon." With that Kurt hung up.

"Fuck, I can't belive Blaine did this. I thought he was over Jeremiah after the GAP Attack." Flint said at they stood next to the Warblers Van.

"Can someone please tell us that were not here last year what you are talking about." Sebastian asked as they stood in a group, Nick and Jeff looked at each other and nodded.

"You still have the keys to the van right?" Nick asked, Sebastian nodded and pulled them from his pocket. Trent grabbed them and handed them to Flint who opened the van for the others to get in. As he was getting in Trent call the headmaster and told him what was happing.

"The one thing that Kurt did while he was here was get the Headmaster to like him. He gave us the rest of today and tomorrow off." Trent said after he hung up the phone. Nick, Jeff and Trent got in right behind Flint who was doing the driving, as soon as they were all in Flint left the school.

*~*~*With Kurt*~*~*

 _I cannot belive Blaine would do this to me. I thought he was over HIM. Was I just someone he could have fun with till he got HIM?_ Kurt cried into his pillow waiting till school was over. All his now ex-boyfriends thing was all pilled in two boxes right next to his bed. He would take it with him to school and drop it in front of him in Glee then let him and the girls answer the boys when he does that. He knows that the boys did not know that Blaine cheated and only the girls know or he would have heard about it from Finn. He was glad the Warblers were going to be there for him he did not thing that he would be able to talk or sing for the rest of the club now if they weren't. Kurt looked at the clock on his side table and saw school was getting out in half an hour. He grabbed the box of Blaine's stuff and left for the school.

*~*~*With the Warblers*~*~

The next two hours Nick and Jeff told the van all the stuff that happened to Kurt and Blaine last year including stuff they did not know about happening. Thad was sitting right behind Trent trying to keep his temper in check.

"Thad are you ok?" Ethan asked from the seat next to him. Everyone looked at his face and the new Warblers were shocked to see it in such rage. The others flinched back a little, they remember that look from the GAP attack. Thad looked at him then back to the front of the Van.

"As of right now Anderson is no longer a Warbler. I will be letting the Headmaster know when we get back to the school. I will also be call Wes and David." Thad's voice was cold as Ice; those that knew what that meant looked at him in a little fear and wonder.

"What do you mean that he is no longer a Warbler? I thought that the saying was 'Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler' or am I wrong?" a freshman asked from the back.

"What he means is that since Thad was on the Counsel when Kurt and Blaine were there he can exile Blaine from the Warbler Family. All he has to do is tell Blaine then the Headmaster and the rest of the Counsel what he did and why. I'll be right back I'm going to see if Kurt is home, stay here." Flint said as they pulled up to Kurt's house. He got out and walked to the house and knocked calling Kurt's name. He waited a couple minutes then pulled out his phone to send a massage, not even a minute later he was back in the car.

"Flint?" Trent asked his best friend and roommate.

"He is at school." Flint said before pulling away from the house.

"What you guys need to know is that all thou Jeff was Kurt's roommate; he did spend time in Wes and David's room. Kurt was having a hard time with getting over the bulling from McKinley. All three of us were helping him with that and getting him caught up in his work." Thad told them all. The Van was quite for a while before Trent started talking again.

"Wes is going to be pissed. Thad you might want to call him and David now so they can know now and not when it gets posted on The Warblers school page. You know when the Headmaster is told that is what he will be doing when he is informed; all I told him was Kurt was having a little problem and needed us. When he finds out what Blaine did he will be mad and put a notice on the page and announce it to the school. There has not been anything like this for almost twenty years" Trent said as they pulled into the parking lot. There waiting for them was about five jocks. The boys got out of the Van and waited as they walked over.

"Are you guys The Warblers?" One asked and the boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Hummel asked us to wait for you guys and take you to the choir room. Come on he has been in their about five minutes already. Don't worry he has about ten of us with him right now." Another said and started walking into the school with another player that looked a little pissed; the Warblers followed then the rest of them.

*~*~* With Kurt Twenty minutes Earlier *~*~*

When Kurt got to the school he got out of his car and as he grabbed the boxes from the back seat. His phone let him know he had a message, he looked and saw it was from Flint he told him he was at school and put his phone back. He was starting to cry again as he walked across the parking lot not looking where he was going so he did not see the football players till he bumped into them falling and dropping the boxes which burst open when they fall on the ground.

"Watch were you're going Hummel." Azimo said as he looks to see Kurt on the ground and not getting up. He and the other Football players watch as Kurt just brakes down again as he looks at the box on the ground. Azimo looked at the others and saw them just staring at him, he glared at them then squatted in front of Hummel, yeah he may be gay but he had never seen him like this before. He reached his hand out and Kurt flinched but he just grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Hummel what the hell happened to you?" He asked as Kurt stood there with tears spilling down his face and looking at him in shock, when he heard Azimo he looked down at the box and started crying again.

"Hey Hummel, do you want us to go get your bother or one of your other friends?" Another player asked Kurt who just shook his head.

"Have any of you ever been cheated on?" he asked them in a small voice. The player looked shock at the question and others nodded.

"Yeah, my girlfriend left me for my cousin who lives in Westerville." A player said as he walked over to Kurt and looked him in the eyes. The other who were also cheated on walked over and stood with them.

"Kurt did your boy cheat on you?" Azimo asked as Kurt bent down to pick up the boxes. Before he could do anything the others did it for him.

"Yeah, I saw him last night with this guy he liked last year when we both were at Dalton. They were kissing and the Girls from Glee were with them. They said that they made a better couple them me and Blaine and that I should just give up trying to find a guy since no one would ever like me. Blaine only started dating me after I sang a song about my dead canary. Then Blaine told them he was only dating me because he was waiting for Jeramiah." Kurt spat the name as he told the football players about what had happened. Azimo looked at him and pulled Kurt into his arms to give him a hug. Kurt froze then relaxed burying his face in Azimo's chest.

"Kurt was Mercedes there?" Shane asked. Kurt looked at his ex-best friend's boyfriend and nodded his head before turning back when he saw Shane's face. His team mates patted his shoulder.

"Kurt is that why you were not at school today. I was looking for you because I needed to talk about my little brother." Azimo said as the rest of his team mated looked at them in shock. Kurt nodded his head.

"Hummel, I can tell you that I don't think the guys in your club know. They talk how you have been happier since you meet the Hair Gel Hobbit." The first player that walked to him said, Kurt chuckled and pulled away from Azimo who nodded his head.

"Thanks guys I really needed that. Now I have to go and give Anderson his stuff back and tell them I quite Glee Club. I can't be in a Club that dose something like this." Kurt said as he wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Dude you love to sing and from what I remember from when you were on the team you are really good. Don't let them make you stop doing something you love." Azimo said to Kurt, all he did was shrug his shoulders and looked defeated.

"Why don't you just start your own Club? I'm sure Coach will help you and I don't know about the others but I had fun last year during the half time show." Azimo said as he grabbed one of the boxes off the floor. Another player grabbed the other before Kurt could.

"Come on Kurt we will take you to the Choir room and stay with you while you're in there." One of the players said as he throws an arm around Kurt.

"Can a couple of you wait for the Warblers to get here and bring them back to the Choir room please? They should be here in a couple minutes." Kurt asked looking around at the Jocks.

"They're the ones that showed up last year and sang with the Hobbit right?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I call them about two hours ago so they should be here any minute. I think they are going to crash at my house tonight when they find out everything that has been happening between me and Blaine. They are not going to be happy." Kurt said as he turned to face the parking lot.

"I'll stay for your friends Hummel. I don't think I can face her yet." Shane said as four of his friends nodded their heads.

"Thanks you." With that Kurt was led into the school by ten Jocks that were helping him for a change.

*~*~* In the Choir Room*~*~*

The guys of New Directions were looking across the room at Blaine and the Girls as they talked about something or another. Puck was talking to Artie and Sam about a game he played the other night, While Mike was talking to Finn about the dance moves that Finn was having trouble with. Mr. Schue had not shown up yet and Kurt was not at school so when the door opened they just thought their teacher arrived. Finn looked over and saw Kurt with a couple of Jocks surrounding him like they were keeping him from view, two with boxes in their arms. Kurt saw Finn looking and shook his head at Finn to keep quite. Finn did but not before he pointed this out to the other guys and when they saw their mouths dropped open. Sam was about to call out but Finn put his hand over his mouth shaking his head. They watched as the two carrying the boxes dropped them right in front of Blaine and walked back over to Kurt. Azimo put his arm around Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt leaned into his chest.

"What the hell are you doing here you bullies?" Rachel screeched at them. She could not see Kurt thru the wall of players. All the players did was glare at her and the rest of the girls plus Blaine.

"That is for us to know and you to be hit over the head with." At the moment Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste walked into the room. They took one look at the room and knew that something big was about to happen.

"Boys what are you doing here?" Coach Beiste asked them they turned their heads to see her with her hands on her hips and starting at her.

"We are just here filling in moral support, till the right people get here. Plus I think this is about to get really funny soon." Azimo said from the middle of the huddle. The players grinned at that and nodded their heads. Puck saw a smile work his way on to Kurt's lips.

"Moral Support for whom?" Mr. Shue asked them, they turned their heads to see Kurt nod his head. As one the players in front of Kurt and Azimo moved to stand behind them. The girls and Blaine looked shock and a little worried. Finn walked over to Kurt.

"Kurt are you ok. You look like you have been crying." He said with that the rest of the boys jump up and went over to Kurt. They saw Finn was right and watched as he turned is head to hide it in Azimo's chest.

"Dudes what happened to him." Sam asked the question on everyone's minds.

"He has been like this since he bumped in to us right outside the school as for what caused this we will let him tell you." A player right beside Kurt said as he rubbed his back.

"Kurt?" Artie asked and all Kurt did was shake his head.

"Look in the boxes Anderson." A voice from the door said and the room turned to see five more players with the Dalton Academy Warblers. Thad walked right over to Kurt and grabbed his chin in his hands to turn his head.

"You doing ok Kurt?" Thad asked as he stroked Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

"No." Kurt said as he turned into Thad arms. Thad looked at the Players and mouthed a 'Thank You' they all nodded their heads and headed to the side of the room the Guys of ND were on and pulling said guys with them so the Warblers can crowed around Kurt. While Kurt was in Thad's arms Blaine looked at the boxes at his feet and opened them to see the stuff he left at Kurt's house along with everything he ever bought him.

"Kurt what?" Blaine asked as he looked over at the group in the middle on the room. The girls saw what was in the boxes and started getting mad at Kurt.

"Jeramiah!" The Warblers that were there for the GAP Attack said as one as they turned their glares on to Blaine.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on? Why are the girls pissed about some boxes and Blaine looks like he seen a ghost. Not to forget Princess is crying. And you guys know I don't like when he cries." Puck said to the room. Kurt pulled away from Thad and walked over to Blaine he raised his hand and slapped him so hard he fell off his chair. The room was quite till the girls started yelling at Kurt. All he did was flip them the bird and walked back to the Warblers. Santana tried to grab Kurt but was stopped by Sebastian standing in front of her. She tried to hit him but he grabbed her wrist and held it so she could not get it back.

"I may not know Kurt that well but a lot of the people behind me do. So I think you need to back off, you do not want to make me made." He told her still not letting her hand go.

"Why should I listen to some prep school kid? Hummel should not have done that." She said as she tried to slap him with her other hand that Sebastian also grabbed then started squeezed both of them till she cried out in pain.

"I told you not to make me mad now back off." He said and throws her hands back away from him. Santana stumbled till she got her balance again then looked at her writs which started to bruise. The Warblers had smiles on their faces, while the rest of the room looked at Sebastian in shock.

"You are going to pay for that. Wait till Coach Sue finds out about this you will find yourself in jail faster than you can say Warblers." She spat at him smirking. Sebastian just smirked back.

"I will like to see her try. Names Sebastian Smythe, my father is the State Attorney General of Ohio." He said and watched as the smirk fall from her face. He turned and walked back over to the group of Warblers around Kurt. They patted him on the back and gave him smiles as he took his place behind Nick and Jeff. While this was going on Trent pulled out his phone and dialed a number and waited till it was picked up before speaking quietly then holding it out so the person could hear what was happening but not so it was seen. Thad walked over to Blaine and stood in from of him looking for the pin he knew Blaine loved to ware when he found it his hand shoot out and grabbed it and pulled it from him and all the room could hear was fabric ripping.

"Blaine Devon Anderson from this day forward you are no longer a member of the Dalton Academy Warbler Family. You will return all things Warbler by the end of the week or be charged with theft of Academy property." Thad said to the room at large in a cold and steel voice that had Blaine cringing in fear all he could do was nod his head. The guys not in the Warblers still did not know what was happening but they know from Kurt that what just happened was really bad for Blaine.

"Can someone please tell me what is happening in here?" Mr. Schue said to the room at large.

"How many of you guys know what happened between Kurt and Anderson when they were both at Dalton?" Flint asked turning to the group of football players in the room. Finn had a look on his face as he remembered all that Kurt had told him on the weekends he was home. He looked at Kurt then Blaine and back again repeating the name Jeremiah under his breath. When he finally figured it out he shoot out of his seat and launched himself at Blaine.

"You cheating bastard." Was all they could hear before Finn punched Blaine in the face and would have hit him more if Puck had not grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back.

"A little help would be nice here." Puck shouted over his shoulder. Mike and Sam helped pull Finn back to their side of the room and forced him in a chair that he still tried to get out of.

"Kurt we could use you help really fast." Mike said to the boy in the middle of the group of Warblers. Kurt walked over and sat on Finns lap and cuddled up to him. Finn stopped and just pulled him close still glaring at Blaine who now had the Girls fretting over him.

"Why are you helping that cheater?" Finn said thru clenched teeth. Before they could respond Kurt told the room something that stopped them all short.

"They knew he was cheating on me with Jeremiah who is like five years older them me. I saw them all last night at the mall with Jeremiah; they were in the food court talking about how Blaine did not belong with me. They knew and did not care that he was only using me till he could get HIM. Rachel told Blaine that he should date both of us at the same time. Use me for fame then leave me when I was no longer useful to him. That I would get nowhere with the way I dress and the sound of my voice. Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn all said it would have been better if I stayed away from here and that I should think about what I should do in my life since all I could do was help my dad at the shop. Santana said that I should just either transfer or kill myself. She was going to talk to the Cheerio's and all the Jock in the school tomorrow and tell them to up the bullying, so I would have no one." Kurt turned and looked at the other side of the room. To see the looks on their faces, Blaine looked shocked that Kurt knew and Rachel had a smug look on her face same as all the other girls. The guys looked over and saw the same thing as Kurt and as one started yelling at them braking up with them and threating to tell their parents and the cops. Trent put his phone on speaking and turned the volume all the way up then turned his head as he heard a sharp whistle coming for the phone.

"Quite I don't think Warbler Kurt like all the shouting going on right now." Was heard thru the phone. Kurt popped up his head from Finns chest and looked at the Phone.

"Is that really?" Kurt asked Trent who nodded his head.

"Hey Kurt we head you could use a little Wavid." A different voice said and Kurt laughed.

"Wes, David I miss you guys. How is your school doing?" Kurt said as he got off Finn and walked over to Trent.

"Were doing good was going to come down this weekend to see everyone if we didn't have plans. Now we know were coming down no matter what." Wes told the group who smiled.

"Yeah little Wesley misses his Warblers. He started sleeping with his Gavel under his pillow again." David said and started laughing they heard a smack then footsteps and a door slamming cutting off the laughter.

"We will talk later I have to go and kill David now bye." Wes said then hung up the phone. Trent just smiled and shook his head.

"Hummel you have some crazy friends you know that right." Azimo said from behind Finn. All Kurt did was nodded his head.

"You should see them when they have some of the goodies I make." As some as he said that Finn, Sam, Mike, Puck and Artie all got dreamy looks on their faces and the Warblers from last year looked at Kurt with stars in their eyes. Jeff and Nick got down on their knees and started pulling Kurt's arms trying to get his attention. When that did not happen they pulled him down on the floor with them and clung to Kurt, the rest of the Warblers saw and joined in the pile on the floor causing Kurt's laughter to fill the room. The Football players not in Glee just stared then started laughing.

"Kurt, are you going to be ok to be in the same club as the girls and Blaine or would you rather quite. If you quite I will try and find another club for you." Mr. Schue told the group on the floor. Kurt looked at his teacher and the only adult besides his dad who tried to help him when he found out how bad the bulling got.

"I think I will quit Mr. Schue I can't be in a club where people have lied to me and think it is a good idea that I should kill myself." Kurt told his teacher who nodded his head and walked over to the pile and grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up. That got a lot of whining but all he did was pulled Kurt into his arms for a hug.

"It's fine Kurt. I will start looking for something else you can do or I will start up one for you and who ever want to follow you. I just want for you kids to be safe." Mr. Schue said as he let him go and gave him a nudge back to the pile on the floor.

"Mr. Schue, I will be following Kurt. I love Glee but I love my brother more I'm sorry." Finn said from his seat the other guys all nodding their heads. Kurt looked at his brother and nodded his head.

"Why don't you guys head home for today and take tomorrow off I will clear it with the Figgins." Coach Beiste told all the football players in the room along with Kurt. She turned to the group of girls around Blaine and glared at them.

"You lot will be in detention for the next two month for thinking it is a good Idea that one of your fellow class mates kills them self's. This will be going in your permanent record and all your parents will be called. You had better not try and get out of this or I will go straight to the state school board, not the one for just Lima and tell them what you have done." Mr. Schue said to the other group as the boys got their bags and started helping the Warblers off the floor and out the door.

"I can't believe that they would do something like that." Artie said as he wheeled in front of the group, the others nodded their heads.

"Anderson will be in a world of trouble when his parents find out what happened not to forget his older brother." Thad said from his spot next to Kurt who was leaning on him a little. The other Warblers nodded.

"Hey Kurt you ok?" Finn asked from his other side. The group stopped and stared and all Kurt did was shake his head and just close his eyes. Sebastian noticed this and walked in front of him.

"Hey Kurt, your tired aren't you?" Sebastian asked him and Kurt nodded his head. Sebastian took of his blazer and handed it to Nick who looked surprised till he figured out what he was about to do.

"Hop on I don't mind carry you." Sebastian said as he turns and squatted in front of Kurt and looked over his shoulder at him and smirked. All Kurt did was just stare at him till Finn and Thad helped him on to the tall Warblers back. With that they started walking again. Kurt said something to Sebastian who started laughing.

"Finn, Kurt says you can drive his baby home but if you hurt it at all then he will make you pay." Finn was told as he grabbed the keys from Kurt's bag he was carrying.

"Ok." Finn nodded his head. Kurt whispered something in Sebastian's ear again.

"He also said if you football players want you can come over to, he don't not mind. Plus he still needs to talk to Azimo about something." The Jocks nodded their heads.

"Ok, we will take Kurt with us. See you guys when you there." Thad said as the group split up and headed to their cars or in the Warblers case their Van. Flint got in and opened the van for the others Thad got in right behind Flint and turned to take Kurt from Sebastian. Kurt curled up in Thad's lap and fell asleep; Thad just smiled and pulled him closer.

"You like him don't you Thad?" Nick asked as they got on their way back to Kurt's house.

"Yeah I have since he came and tried to spy on us last year. I would have told him but he only had eyes for Anderson even after the GAP Attack. You know I found him crying in the bathroom of his dorm room when we got back. He said he was ok but I knew he was lying I told him if he needed me to just call and I would be there for him. He did a couple time and I was about to tell him my feeling but them Pavarotti died and Blaine got him." Thad told the quite Van, the members looking at Kurt curled up asleep in Thad's arms.

"I think you should tell him when he wakes up how you fell but also that you will wait for him or he will resent you and think you are trying to take advantage of his feelings." Sebastian told from behind him.

"How do you know that?" Jeff asked from in between Thad and Nick.

"My older cousin, she was in love with her Best Friend who had just had a bad break up. She thought she could tell him and help him thru everything but he did not see it that way he told her he never wanted to see her again. They just started talking about two months ago, after not seeing each other for about four years." Sebastian told them all. Thad nodded his head and just pulled Kurt closer so he could lean his head against Kurt's.

About 15 minutes later they pulled up to The Hummel-Hudson house to see two cars already in the drive way. They waited for the rest of the group to arrive before getting out. Not even a minute later Finn pulled into the drive way and got out of Kurt's car and headed over to the van as they all started piling out. Thad still had Kurt in his arms when he got out. When they turned around to see behind the van they saw four more cars pull up and the rest of the group got out. Finn waved them all over to him.

"Burt's home so just let me do all the talking and stay quiet, I don't know who the other car belongs to. You guys might want to apologies for what you put Kurt thru; Burt really cares for Kurt so just let him know that you will be helping him from now on ok." Finn told the Warbler them the Football members, they all nodded. The players formed a circle around the Warblers, with that they headed for the front door which opened when they were about halfway there to see Burt and the Headmaster of Dalton Academy standing in the door way.

"Finn mind telling me why I have the Headmaster of Dalton dropping of back of clothes for the Warblers along with said Warblers and fifteen football players that use to bully Kurt." Burt asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Finn looked back to the middle of the group behind him and saw Kurt starting to wake up.

"Umm can we talk in the living room please I promise I will tell you everything, we just had a really tiring hour at school. And the team is good I promise." Finn asked

"It's true Mr. Hummel; we just want to help Kurt right now. He knows we are sorry and we will be talking to the rest of the team on Monday. Coach Beiste gave us the rest of the week off. We will start calling the rest of the team later tonight." Azimo said for the group of Jocks. Kurt looked over and saw his dad thru a small gap in the group, he tried to get down but Thad just shook his head and held him tighter.

"He's right dad they want to make sure I am ok from earlier. Can we please go inside now?" Kurt's voice drifted from the middle of the group.

"I will see you later Mr. Hummel I have to get back to the school. Boys your Warbler bags are inside with your laptops I do not want to see you till Sunday night." The Headmaster of Dalton said as he started to walk to his car.

"Sir you might want to stay. Thad had to invoke a non-written Warbler rule." Nick and Jeff said together. Their Headmaster stopped and turned to look at the group they were pissed and disappointed.

"Let take this inside guys I feel we are not going to like what is about to be said." Burt said and ushered the group into his living room. Thad sat on the couch with Kurt still in is lap, Finn sat on his left while Azimo sat on his right. All around the room people were sitting on the floor or in the Warblers cases their friend's laps. The only two seats left were the two arm chairs in the room.

"Ok first can you please tell me what rule was used?" The Headmaster said to his students. They all looked to Thad who looked like he was about to kill someone. Kurt leaned in to him more and he calmed down.

"I exiled Blaine from the Warbler Family. Wes and David already know. Trent had called them while Sebastian was protection Kurt from Santana Lopez. Sir you might get a call from a Coach Sue but Sebastian was just defending Kurt." Thad said and the room smiled when they saw Sebastian with a smirked on his face.

"Mr. Smythe what did you do?" the Headmaster asked.

"She will not be able to mover her wrist very well for the next week or two." Was all Sebastian said and Kurt laughed a little. Burt looked at them and shook his head he did not want to know.

"Anyway, Blaine cheated on Kurt but he also broke the promise that he made the council last year. Me, Wes and David wanted to make sure Kurt was going to be ok so we talked to Blaine and told him that if he hurt Kurt like he did that he would be in trouble. Of course Blaine said he would never hurt him, but Wes and David made him swore on grounds of Exile. He will be bringing all Warbler stuff back by tomorrow or we are charging him with theft." Thad spoke up and hugged Kurt to him when Kurt started crying again. The boys Headmaster looked grim and told Burt what they did to Blaine and how bad it was. Azimo and Finn were rubbing Kurt's back while waiting to finish telling them what happened. Kurt started falling asleep again and the boys let him. Burt looked grim when he got told and a little confused and pissed, he looked back to see his son being confuted by three different groups of people all banding together for him, even while he sleep in Thad's lap.

"Ok can you tell us why my son was crying and all of you are here." Burt asked the group of boys in his living room. He saw Finn, Thad and Azimo shaking their head to say they were not saying anything.

Trent and Flint started telling how they got the phone call from Kurt and leaving Dalton so they could get to Kurt at the school, then Shane took over telling how they ran into Kurt in front of the school and helping him try and calm down and walk him to the choir room while he and his friends waited for the Warblers. Mike and Sam finished telling them what happened in the Choir room, Puck and Artie joining in when they missed something. To say that Burt and the Headmaster were pissed an understatement. Before they could blow up Kurt whimpered in his sleep and tried moving around, Thad just held on and started whispering in his ear trying to calm him down, it took a moment but it worked.

"He has been sleeping on and off since we left the school. I even had to carry him from the school to the van." Sebastian told the two adults.

"Sir Can I go put Kurt in his bed. I will stay with him in case he has another bad dream, he will be safe with me I promise." Thad asked Burt who saw the honesty and love in his eyes.

"Sure just let us know when he wakes up again please, Finn can you show him where it is." Both boys nodded and headed up the stairs. A couple minutes later Finn came back down and flopped on the Couch with Azimo, Puck moved to sit next to Finn.

"I wish I hit him harder." Finn said, Puck just pulled him to his side. Sam had an arm around Mike and Artie.

"If you did you might have ended up in juvie. Trust me Finn it is not a place you want to be." Puck said as he rubbed his chest thinking about having his nipple ring pulled out.

"Plus I think Kurt would not like his bother in juvie. Remember how he was when Puck was in there." Artie said from next to the couch. The guys shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah that was not a nice month. He did not talk to the girls that much while you were gone." Mike told them.

"Why were you in Juvie Puckerman?" Burt asked looking at the kid who had his arm around Finn.

"The cop thought I was trying to steal an ATM machine when I went to get some cough medicine for my sister. The gear in my mom's car is messed up and instead of forward I ended up backing into the store. The ATM got caught on the bumper and when I started driving forwed it followed. No one would believe me so they gave me a month of Juvie." Puck told the room how looked at him in shock.

"The team did not know why he was in there. We know Puck would never steal yeah he lies sometimes but he would never steal." Azimo spoke up.

"Kurt tried to visit me once but my mom told them that no one could see me not even my sister." Puck said and his phone chimed in his pocket, he looked at the time and cursed.

"Puck what's the matter." Finn asked with his head on Puck's shoulder.

"I have to go pick up Sarah at school. I am usually at home right now." He said getting off the couch. Burt followed him to the door.

"Puckerman you get your sister and bring you both back here." Burt told him, all Noah did was nodded and head out the door.

"I need to get back to Dalton and make the announcement and change the website. I will see you boys on Sunday night." With that the headmaster left.

*~*~*With Kurt and Thad*~*~*

Thad had to calm Kurt down three more times before he woke up. Kurt looks at Thad and gave him a watery smile. Thad pulled Kurt into his arms and just held him.

"Kurt, can I tell you something?" Thad asked the teen he loves for over a year.

"Is this about how you like me, then I already know. I have for a while." Kurt said as he tilted his head up to see into Thad's eyes.

"I will wait for you Kurt all I want right now is to help you thru this. Even if you don't like me back now, know that I will still be your friend no matter what." Thad told the boy in his arms. Kurt just started at him then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I like you to but when you never told me I just thought that you only thought of me as a friend and was straight, I already had one crush on a straight guy and he ended up as my brother. Blaine was the only one that I know was gay and single. Nick had Jeff and they are like my annoying little brothers. Just give me time and don't leave me please." Kurt whispered and put his head back on Thad's chest.

"I will wait forever for you Kurt." Thad whispered back. They both stayed that way and ended up falling asleep holding each other. Burt who had come upstairs to check on them closed the door and walked back downstairs to see Noah and his sister walking thru the door.

"They are both asleep. I'm sure Thad can take care of Kurt." Burt said with a small smile on his face. The Warblers looked at each other then gave a small cheer.

"So Thad told Kurt then?" Flint asked Burt from his spot leaning into Trent with Nick and Jeff leaning on him.

"Yeah, turns out Kurt like him since last year to and thought he was straight, he did not want to have another incident like the one with Finn." Finn gave smile and just shook his head pulling Sarah into his lap.

"But if not for that we would not be brothers. Plus I did and still do love him, just not the way he wanted. I always thought of him as a brother for some reason." Finn told the room.

"I think you both are remembered when you were both kids, Kurt just got it confused." Burt said as he walked out of the room and came back a couple minutes later holding a picture frame.

"Dude, that's you and princess." Noah said as he looked at the picture Burt gave Finn. In the picture was Finn and Kurt playing from they were either about five or six. No one saw Kurt and Thad come back into the room.

"Don't call me Princess Noah." Kurt said right behind them making all of the people in to room jump and Thad to start laughing.

"It is princess or Ice Bitch of McKinley your chose, thou I think I can name a few that the team made when you were the kicker. One was being nut-kicker." Noah said and all the player that remember when he was their kicker covered them self's while Kurt just smiled and grabbed the picture from Finn and plopping into Pucks lap.

"Anyone that calls me Nut-Kicker and I do that to them." Then gasp at the picture.

"I found that last week, I was going to show you guys but I got busy." Burt explained

"I remember this. It was a couple days after I turn five, me and mom went to the park and no one would play with me till Finn came over. We played all day till it was time to go home. Finn said he was glad he found a brother he could play with. I told him he would always be my little brother and promised that I would be back tomorrow. But mom got sick and I never went again." Kurt said with tears in his eyes. Finn saw and put Sarah on the floor and pulled Kurt to him.

"The next day I meet Puck and never saw you again I had completely forgot and when I bullied you for some resome I know it was wrong and it hurt that was way I always tried to not do it that much, it was also the resome I joined Glee." Finn told them all. Kurt had his head on Finn's shoulder and both were still looking at the picture.

"Looks like you both were destined to be brothers no matter what." Artie spoke up as the brothers remembered that day.

"That reminds me look what I found the other day Kurt." Mike said and pull a picture from him bag and handed it over. Kurt and Finn both laughed then turned the picture to show the whole room they laugh to. The picture was of Kurt, Mike and Matt all dancing still in their football clothes. The Warblers looked shock then laughed.

"I remember taking this with that camera Matt always had." Puck said as he picks up his sister.

"It was right after this that me and Matt joined Glee. You know all us Jocks only joined Glee because of something Kurt did. Finn because of when they were kids, me and Matt because of the Single ladies dance." Mike said then looked at Artie.

"Kurt heard me singing and had me join." Artie told them then looked at Puck

"Finn asked but Kurt also heard me singing and told me to join so I did. Never regretted that decision." Puck said then the room looked at Sam.

"Empire State of Mind, Kurt reminded me of one of my old friends that got killed because he was gay that's way I am so protective of him." Sam said in a soft voice. The room looked shock till Burt walked over and pull Sam into his arms. Sam just clung to Burt while he cried.

"You know it was for Kurt that I and the other Titans joined the halftime show. Dave wanted to but his mom said something to him and he back out till he saw the fun we were having." Azimo told the room, He had a small frown on his face. Burt looked confused but Kurt looked a little shocked.

"I remember that he was kinda bummed for that week." Shane said and the rest of the players nodded their heads.

"You know when you transferred I was at his house when his mom found out I have never seen Dave pale like that when we heard what she was saying." Azimo looked down at his phone for a minute.

"Azimo can I see you phone for a minute please." Kurt asked the teen next to him. Azimo just nodded and handed the phone over. Kurt look thru the contacted till he found the one he wanted, he grabbed his phone put the number in then left the room with the phone to his ear.

"Dude who did he just call?" Puck asked as Azimo look at his phone in shock.

"Dave." Was all Azimo said shocking everyone in the room.

"Isn't that the guy that made Kurt transfer?" Nick asked and the guys of New Direction nodded their heads.

"Why is he calling him?" Jeff wondered.

"I had to know something, Azimo can you go get him and bring Dave here. You might need to take a couple players with you, from what I heard in the background he is getting kicked out and his mom is going to beat the shit out of him." Kurt said running back into the room pale and shaking. Azimo and three others players jumped up and ran out the door. Kurt walked over to his dad and climbed into his lap.

"Kurt, what is the matter. And what is the matter with Dave?" Finn asked from the couch.

"He a dolphin and his mom hates them. She thinks they should all die, that was why he always bulled me I could be what he couldn't." Kurt said in a small voice the ND guys looked like someone had punched them in the gut. The ones that did not understand all looked at them in confusion. The room was silent for the next twenty minutes till they head a car pull up outside. Kurt jumped up and ran to the door to see Shane pulling three duffle bags from the trunk and Azimo and the others helping Dave out of the passenger side.

"Noah, get out here and help now. Finn off the couch and get the first-aid kit from the bathroom now." Kurt yelled into the house as he ran to help Azimo with Dave. Puck ran out the door and all Kurt did was point to the car to get the backpack on the front seat. Azimo and Kurt help Dave thru the door and into the room to put him on the couch the room gasped as they saw him. He had a black eye, split lip and blood from a cut above his left eye. There were bruises around his neck. They could see bruises on his stomach when his shirt rode up. Dave was going in and out of unconscious.

"Dave, keep your eyes open." Kurt said and shaking him a little as Finn handed over the Kit. All Kurt got was a head nod as Dave turned to stare at him.

"Hi Fancy." Dave whispered.

"Hey Hamhock. Don't talk right now. Sebastian can you come here and help me please."

"Sure what do you need me to do?" Sebastian asked as he walked over.

"Sit behind him I need to check his ribs." With that both Kurt and Sebastian helped Dave sit up and Sebastian sat behind him so he had something to lean on. As Kurt and Sebastian worked Azimo and the players told the room what happened when they got to the Karofsky house.

"It was bad Dave was on the floor and she just keeps kicking him. We had to pull her away and lock her in the hall closet. It took a minute to get Dave awake again but when we did, the others grabbed all Dave's stuff while I put him in the car then I when and helped. I want to know why she was doing that." Azimo told the room while he was looking at Kurt working on his Best Friend. Dave grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him down so he could whisper in his ear. Kurt looked shocked by what he heard.

"You sure Dave?" Kurt asked as he and Sebastian laid Dave back down.

"Yeah they should know. Even why you transferred, I am sorry about that." Dave whispered.

"It's ok if not for that I would not have all the friends I have now." Kurt told him and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered him.

"Kurt what is Dave talking about." Thad asked walking over to pull him into his arms.

"The real resane I transferred to Dalton. First you guys need to know, Dave is Gay but he could not be himself because of his mother. He only bullied me so bad was because I could be what he couldn't be. He kiss me one day and I told Blaine it was just after I went to spy on the Warblers. He told me we should confront him, I knew it was a bad idea but Blaine would not let it go till I agreed. I wish I said not to because Blaine confronted Dave in a busy stair case and almost outed him to the whole school. A couple days later he was so scared that he threated to kill me. He got expelled but his mother made the school board over rule it that is why I when to Dalton." Kurt told the silent room. The football players were shocked and looking at Dave who had his head turned away from everyone. All of the ND guys looked sad, while the Warblers were looking at Kurt in wonder.

"Why did you go back to McKinley then?" Nick asked.

"Dave came to me and told me why he did what he did and what his mother was like. He apologized to me and started the Bully Wipes with Lopez so I could come back, he knows I was missing ND and wanted to come home. Dave tried to tell you guys but he knew if his mom found out she would sent him to one of those treatment centers and leave him there." Kurt told them all hoping they would not abandon Dave; he would need them in the coming months. Azimo walked over and turned Dave's head so he could look him in the eye. Dave had tears streaming down his face and looked scared.

"You are an Idiot, you could have told me and I would have helped you with the rest of the team. You have been my best friend since we were in diapers. So your gay who cares you are still my brother." Azimo said and pulled Dave into a hug and just held Dave while he cried, the rest of the players nodding their heads. Just then there was a knock on the door. Burt walked over and opened it and was surprised to see two police officers standing at the door.

"Can I help you officers?" Burt asked and invited them in.

"Hi I'm Officer Tinsley and this is Officer Johnson." The living room was quite as they came into view.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Shane asked walking over to his dad. His dad looked shocked to see him and some of his teammates.

"We got a call about a death threat that a Kurt Hummel made to his Boyfriend." Shane's dad said and the room exploded in noise. The Warblers and New Direction guys were yelling about how Blaine was a liar and that Blaine and the Girls from New Direction was the once that made the threats. The football players were yelling how Kurt could do no such thing as they were with Kurt since he went to the school. The two officers looked on in shock; the room went quite when they heard a sharp whistle.

"Who made that clam?" Kurt asked when everyone turned to look at him. His face was blank of all emotions. Dave sat up with Azimo's help and pulled Kurt and Thad down onto the couch.

"There was more the one clam." Officer Johnson said to the room.

"Let me guess Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang and Brittany Pierce." Kurt told the Officers who looked at their notes and nodded their heads. Kurt just nodded and walked out the room. A minute later they could hear banging from his room and screaming. Five minutes later Kurt came down with three trash backs and dropped it in front of the officers.

"Umm what?' Officer Johnson said in a shocked voice.

"This is everything those backstabbing bitches have ever given me. You can give it back so they don't try and say I stole from them to when they're the ones who want me dead and said so last night at the mall. And Blaine Anderson is my ex-boyfriend after I caught him cheating with a guy five years older them him last night. And when you give them their stuff tell them I want everything I every gave them back, it will come to around Six thousand dollars' worth of clothes, hats, scarfs, shoes and bags, plus Cd's, DVD's, books and magazines from the pass three years. Mercedes also needs to give me Five Hundred from when she broke my windshield sophomore year. " With that Kurt walked back over to the couch and sat in Thad's lap. The cops and his dad looked shock at how much money Kurt spend on his friends.

"Is that were Rachel has been getting the clothes from the past two years?" Finn asked his brother.

"Yeah when we go to the mall I always spend the money I get from working in the Garage on them since I thought they were really my friends. Looks like I was wrong." Kurt told them and everyone nodded their heads.

"Kurt's telling the truth dad he told us all in the choir room at the school and the Girls and Blaine's faces told use that he was telling the truth. Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste were there the whole time. That is why we are all here and don't have to go to school tomorrow. They are both telling Figgins and Mr. Schuester is going to the state School board." Shane said while the room nodded.

"Lopez was going to get all the Cheerios and Jocks to bully Kurt more so that he either transferred again or killed himself. They don't care about Kurt all they only care about are themselves and each other." Mike spoke up from next to Sam.

"Then why did they file this report when they knew it was false." Shane's dad said looking at the group.

"Because they are getting kicked out of Glee Club, their parents are getting called and they are getting marks in the permanent record so that every school that they try to get into will know what they did. Rachel wants to get into NYADA, Quinn wants to get into Yale, Mercedes want to get to a school in L.A., Santana I don't even know, Britney might not even graduate this year and Tina and Blaine still have a year left. Because of this all their lives are ruined. Plus Blaine got kicked out of the Warbler Family so he cannot get into any job that Former members own." Kurt informed them all.

"Do you know the guy that Mr. Anderson cheated on you with?" Office Johnson asked.

"No all I know is his name in Jeramiah and he works at the Gap."

"Thank Mr. Hummel, we will deal with this." Shane's dad said and started walking to the door.

"Wait, can you do something for Dave please?" Azimo asked from his stop behind Dave. The Officers turn and saw that Azimo was talking about.

"What happened Dave?"

"My mother found out I was gay and attacked me. If not for Azimo and the others I would not be here right now." Dave said in a soft voice.

"We would not have known If Kurt did not call your cell. We locked her in the hall closet about an hour ago" Azimo said.

"We will take care of that to." Office Johnson said and with that they both left. Burt looked at the room and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Carole, do you mind picking up about fifteen pizza's please." Burt asked and the room looked at him.

" _What kind."_

"Five of the ones Kurt likes and about six of the ones Finn likes and the rest you and I like, plus get about twenty things of wings. Don't worry when you get here there will be people to help you get them all in." Burt smiled into the phone.

" _Sure I will be home in about an hour."_

"Thank Carole." With that Carole hung up. Burt looked at the room and started ordering the teens around.

"Kurt and Finn go in the basement and move the furnisher to the wall. Warblers go put your bags in Kurt's room for now. Titans call your parents and have them pack a bag for you or go get some clothes for the weekend. You lot are not leaving till Sunday. Sam I need you to take Dave's stuff into your room, Mike help him please. Puke and Artie your clothes are still in the hall closet same with yours Mike. Dave you stay put. Well what are you waiting for go." With that people ran out of the room to do as Burt asked. Burt walked over and sat next to Dave.

"I am sorry about what I put Kurt thru Mr. Hummel. I was just so scared about what my mom would do with me when she found out and I guess my fear was right. Can you tell me what happened to Kurt to make him act like this and what I hear about that Hair-Gel Hobbit?" Dave asked as he tried to sit up straight. Burt saw and pulled Dave so he could lean on him and told him everything about what Blaine and the girls of ND said and did. How his teammates helped him till the Warblers got their and how they have the rest of the week off.

"Dave where is your dad right now?" Burt asked as the teens started moving back into the room. Azimo sat next to Dave and Burt helped him lean on his best friend.

"He went to a Family Reunion and won't be back for about another month. They went on a cruise and mom did not want to go plus I have school." Dave told them all trying to fight sleep.

"Go to sleep Dave we will let you know when the food gets here." Kurt told him as he grabbed the blanket for earlier and laid it on the two teens.

"I got you Bro. Just go to sleep." Azimo said and with that Dave fell asleep. For the next thirty minutes the teens in the room got to know more about each other. They found out Kurt player kicker for the Titans and won them their only game his sophomore year. How Mike and Matt were like brothers till his dad got transferred and he had to move. How Sebastian played Lacrosse and just moved here from Pairs to live with his dad after is homophobic aunt threw him out of her house. That the resone Azimo wanted to talk about his little brother is because he told him that he might be gay and does not know what to do. By the time Carole pulled into the drive way the teens were spread out in different group just talking.

"Ok Puck, Mike, Sam, Shane, Trent and Flint go help Carole bring in the food. Finn go grab the paper plates from the garage and Kurt and Thad go into the garage and grab the cans of soda from the fridge. Azimo you might want to wake up Dave. Sarah why don't you go and keep Dave and Azimo Company." Burt told them all and they left to do their job. When Carole walked in behind the teens with the food she was surprised to see the living room crowded with boys.

"Burt what happened." She asked her Husband.

"I will tell you later, for now let them eat. They have all had a bad day. But just to let you know we will be having a full house till Sunday." With that he grabs a box of Pizza and Wings for him and Carole and left to the kitchen with her following him. The teens dived into the pizzas and wings then started eating, while that was going on Kurt with a slice in hand walked over to the DVD's and started looking for one to watch he was in the mood for Disney

"Princess, what you looking for?" Puck asked Kurt and the room turned to look at him.

"I'm in the mood for a movie I just don't think you jocks would like to watch any Disney Movies, I know the Warbler love them and the glocks will watch then just don't know about the rest of you." Kurt turned around and looked at the room. The football players looked at each other and turned to Kurt.

"Disney." They said as one and started laughing.

"I think we are all in the mood for some childhood favorites right now." Shane said.

"Can we watch The Lion King? I have not seen it for about six years." Dave asked from in-between Azimo and Shane with Sarah at their feet.

"Yeah, Lion King pleases Kurtie." Nick and Jeff asked. Kurt nodded and put the movie in and sat back next to Thad. For the next couple hours the living room had the sound of Disney movies playing. The Titans parents came by dropping of clothes for the rest of the week and talking to Burt and Carole about why they were staying. When Carole heard what had happen to Kurt and Dave she just wanted to pull them both into hugs. The parents stayed and talked for a little bit and check on their Kids. Pucks mom stayed far a little bit before taking Sarah home and promised she could come back and stay with her brother during the weekend.

"You know this is the first time I have seen Azimo this relaxed." Mrs. Adams said as she came back from the doorway. The other parents agree with her.

"I'm just glad Kurt has more people in his corner right now. What those kids did to him is worst then all the bulling that he was been put thru. Yeah some of the kids did bully him but that was just because he did not back down from them when they did." Burt told them all as he heard the Warbler and New Direction start singing _Stranger like Me_ from Tarzan. The rest joined and their parent smiled.

"I think that Kurt has a lot of people that will protect him from now on." Shane's mom told them and with that they just listened to their kids have fun for the first time in a long while.

That night the basement was full of teens talking and laughing till Burt came down at two and told them to sleep. Kurt woke up about an hour later with a scream so loud the others jumped awake. Thad and Finn had to hold him just so he would try and sleep. Two hours later David woke up screaming bloody murder begging his mom to stop. Azimo and Sebastian calmed him down and sleep with him in-between them for the rest of the night, after that the rest moved so they would be closer together incase more people had nightmare. When Burt came down at seven to check on them he had to smile at the pile of teens with Kurt and Dave in the middle.


End file.
